Melody
'Melody '''is Ariel's daughter introduced in Disney's ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Melody is voiced by Tara Charendoff. Personality Melody has a sassy and headstrong personality which reflects upon the personality of her mother in her younger years; but her insecurity around others and socially-awkward tendencies seem to stem more from her father. While Sebastian states that Melody is "just like her mother" in The Little Mermaid II, many similarities exist between Melody and her father, Prince Eric. Her sense of adventure, curiosity, and willingness to take risks exist in both Ariel and Prince Eric; but her mild shyness stems from a sheltered upbringing and her father's personality. Melody's curious nature leads her to collect all sorts of items from the sea, a parallel to her mother at age 16. Melody's swimming proficiency and ability to hold her breath for long periods comes from her mermaid heritage. She is also shy around boys, becoming quite flustered when a mer-boy she found attractive tried befriending her. While she also goes to the sea despite her mother telling her not to, Melody doesn't know why she isn't allowed and is against rules that make no sense or doesn't have a good purpose to follow it. Physical appearance Melody is a 12-year-old tomboyish princess of average height and build for her age. She has straight/slightly wavy black hair, often tied back with a green hairtie in a ponytail, and blue eyes. Melody seems to have inherited a fairly even blend of traits from her parents. Her hair is the same color as her father's, and she inherited her mother's eyes, smile, nose, and facial structure. It is also possible that Melody inherited Ariel's beautiful singing voice, as the two were heard side by side in "For a Moment", a duet between Melody and her mother. Eric also gave her his skin tone and black hair and eyebrows. For most of the film, Melody is seen barefoot and in her underclothes, which is a separate pair of frilly white calf-length pantalettes and a matching button-front camisole with a green bow; the pantalettes cover the bottom half of her stomach and is seen barefoot while in this outfit. As a baby, she was wearing a pink and white dress and her bow also has the same colors. While in mermaid form, Melody retains her camisole, but her pantalettes and legs are replaced by a pink tail; her navel is also visible. She also has a pink and white ballgown and a yellow casual dress both with short puffy sleeves. Since she found it, she wears her locket that has her name on it. Gallery The_Little_Mermaid_II.jpg melody ariel.jpg File:Returntothesea.jpg File:625423 323140911145054 1272517334 n.jpg Ariel_melody.jpg File:Gohcf42evw33wgbbn2ur4sn3ki2.jpg File:The Little Mermaid 2 - Return to the Sea Promtional Image (2).jpg File:Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg File:Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-71.jpg File:Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg File:Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-330.jpg File:Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-410.jpg File:Ariel eric and melody.jpg File:Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-853.jpg File:Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-889.jpg File:Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps com-2331.jpg File:Ariel and Melody - thelittlemermaid2 - 12.jpg File:The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (2000) 1478644.jpg File:Ariel Tentacles.png images (14).jpg File:Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3001.jpg Return to the Sea Melody and Morgana (1).jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg File:Melody singing For A moment.jpg|Melody sings For a Moment File:Melody.png iDR0r2g9kzhyODUWwEyKgbc8szD.jpg Return to the Sea Ariel and Melody.jpg maxresdefault (8).jpg maxresdefault (10).jpg File:Ariel And Melody2.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg little-mermaid-2-4.jpg Tlm2-disneyscreencaps.jpg Morgana grabing melody's leg.jpg Ariel Talking to Melody.png Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7928.jpg Ariel and Melody Floating on Water.jpg Ariel, Eric, Melody and all.jpg Ariel Giving Back the Necklace.jpg Alex and Melody.jpg -The-Little-Mermaid-2-Return-To-The-Sea-disney-35627587-320-183.jpg File:Little Mermaid II Ariel Beg 2 Mov 4.jpg File:Melody and Ariel.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7510.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7517 (1).jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7684.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7993.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7735.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6123.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-5439.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4995.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4513.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3981.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4222.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4138.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4108.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4035.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4034.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4022.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3913.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3719.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3291.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3141.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2026 (1).jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1990.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1792.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1800.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1414.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1397.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1279.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1245.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1228.jpg Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople Category:Transformed Merpeople Category:Former Merpeople Category:Princesses